This disclosure relates to low power DC lighting devices and DC driver apparatus. Low power DC lighting devices are becoming more and more popular. For example, light emitting diodes (LEDs) and organic LEDs (OLEDs) are gaining popularity in applications where single-digit wattage light output is desired. Driver circuits for powering such light sources from AC power supplies have thus far typically included multiple power conversion stages and have failed to provide good power efficiency. Attempts to improve efficiency by capacitor charging and a controlled half wave rectification have proven difficult to control. As a result, there is a need for improved low cost, low power, high efficiency drivers for converting AC input power to DC power as low power DC-driven lighting devices continue to proliferate.